Gareth (Eden Rising)
Love Hate Thing - Wale, featuring Sam Dew | Aka=Red Hood | Status=Deceased | Age=32 | Family=''The General'' (former boss) Father Joseph Warden (former boss) Ed MacPherson (former boss) Leigh Vega (former accomplice) Tom Snyder (enemy) | Death=Shot in the chest with a harpoon by Tom, devoured by infected ("Funeral") | Actor=Joel Kinnaman}} Gareth Sinclair, formerly known as Red Hood, was a main character from Eden Rising. He was introduced as The General's loyal lieutenant, but it was later shown that he was not as loyal as he lets off. Gareth was a wildcard and an opportunist, even before the apocalypse, he was not afraid to switch sides to protect himself. He was known for leeching onto powerful figures like The General and Father Warden, always a loyal follower, but never a leader; because based on past experience, leaders always failed. He was also known for his long-standing rivalry and hatred for Tom Snyder, which eventually led to Gareth setting up a cold war between Tom and his lover Leigh, by revealing the latter's sinister intentions for Eden. When Leigh's manipulation of Tom went too far, Gareth tried to take matters into his own hands and murder Tom himself for what Gareth was convinced would be for the greater good. However, during a struggle, Tom shot Gareth in the chest with his own harpoon and left him to be ripped apart by infected. Personality Scruffy, edgy and charismatic, yet could be deferential when needed, Gareth was a living example of constant inconsistencies, complications and hypocrisies. The only thing consistent about Gareth in his life was his unpredictability. Paranoia ruled his life, always thinking some vast supernatural force was out to get him. Gareth's innate sense of intensity and danger was always presented as a subordinate of someone substantially more dangerous than he - but Gareth had a natural talent for being able to turn the tables and come out on top; always the opportunist. "Forgive and forget" was a phrase Gareth would scoff at. Conflict was his oil, while everyone else worked towards removing conflict from their lives but always falling into its jaws, Gareth thrived on it. In fact, he wasn't able to carry on in his life if he didn't have someone to antagonize. History Pre-series= Gareth was a small-time street thug, drug addict and conspiracy theorist who suddenly snapped after "his gut" told him that he was no longer safe in the outside world. He went on a rampage, killed his dealer and his two friends, stole all of their meth and threw it all out of his convertible as he drove away. He then proceeded to go to a strip club, get a private lap dance with a sexy stripper, and pleasure her momentarily whilst smoking a pipe of meth, before being stormed in on by the police. When police interrogated him, Gareth deep down really believed that something terrible was going to happen, an event that would leave him safer behind bars than he would be as a free man. Gareth was sentenced to the same prison as Declan. Turns out Gareth's "gut feeling" wasn't exactly off, as the zombie apocalypse occurred while he was in prison. Gareth was one of the prisoners that immediately joined The General upon the tyrant's break-in to search for new recruits for his personal army. Gareth shows immediate loyalty to the man. |-|Season 1= Gareth is introduced as a mysterious figure in a red hooded sweater, making a scene at a local family restaurant in Glenley, Kentucky. Tom and Kelvin, two of Glenley's police officers, bring Gareth to the county jail because of his unfamiliarity and strange behavior. Calling him "Red Hood", he is isn't very helpful to their investigation and refuses to talk much. They discover that he cut a hole in the fence surrounding the town and some zombies have gotten in from the outside. He claims his allegiance is with The General. Later, it is discovered that Gareth has murdered five citizens of the town, planning to have them turn to zombies. He mocks the town's ignorance of what's outside and when Gwen, a diplomat from the metropolis New Venice, arrives in town, he tells her that this was all a plot to bring her there so they can burn the town down and kill all of the "hillbillies" that live there, along with her. The fall of Glenley is said to only be a warm-up, with Gwen dying there so that they can bring down New Venice. He shows disgust at the ways of civilization. When The General and his Jugulators arrive and start slaughtering the people of Glenley, Gareth is freed from the police station. Gareth shows up multiple times throughout the season. When The General captures the group, Gareth is there to torture those he can, taking great pleasure in it. Gareth shows his true colors and loyalty when The General's regime starts to crumble and all hell breaks loose, by abandoning The General in his time of need. Gareth takes Tom and uses a large rock to push him into a body of water as revenge for his interrogation and being held hostage at Glenley in the early episodes of the season. Thinking Tom is dead, Gareth gleefully escapes into the forest. |-|Season 2= Near the start of the season, Gareth ran into Kelvin while in the forest. The two engaged in a scuffle. Later, both are brought to the community created by the Last Chance Society. Four months later, both have cemented their place here and have come to peace with each other's presence. While Kelvin is a sheriff, Gareth acts as a loyal confidante to John Smith, but in reality he is a spy for Father Warden, who is organizing a coup to take over leadership of the community. Warden has manipulated Gareth into beleiving he is the second coming of Jesus Christ and that listening to his every word will award Gareth redemption and a spot in Heaven. Gareth is constantly manipulated by Warden throughout the season into thinking he will find redemption, resulting in Gareth realize the truth and try to find redemption in his own way. Gareth is tasked with killing John Smith's child Adam, but in reality he has Ivy put the baby in hiding. In anger and desperation, he listened to Warden's final command to kill the baby's mother, John's lover Libby, who he strangles to death in a the monastery's church. Gareth eventually helps all of Tom's group survive, putting aside his differences with them, and boards the plane to Eden with them. Even after the redemptive journey he went through, Gareth shows off a slimy side again in the final scene of Season 2 as he uses what his teacher Father Warden taught him; the power of manipulation. He pits Tom and Leigh against each other, revealing to Tom he assisted Leigh in her operations to take down the airport and says that she killed Sidney, while telling Leigh that Tom somehow has figured out what she's done. As the two lock eyes and wonder about the other, Gareth smiles in satisfaction. |-|Season 3= In the months since Gareth played Tom and Leigh against each other, Gareth got a job working at the Touch Star security firm, doing what he does best; working as Ed MacPherson's right-hand-man. Gareth is in charge of many operations himself. However, when Manila goes missing, Gareth turns on MacPherson and threatens to expose the details of "Operation Snapdragon" and squander MacPherson's reputation by revealing that MacPherson knew nothing about the operation and is basically a puppet while everyone runs things behind his back. Gareth later examined security tapes, figuring out that the last person to see Manila was Ike, a nurse working for the quarantine zone. He interrogated Ike, but got nothing out of him other than cryptic clues. Without the authorization, Gareth was unable to ask anything else and stormed out of Ike's suite angrily. Ed decides to fire Gareth, asking him to move out of his office ASAP. Ed places all links to Operation Snapdragon on Gareth, as revenge for Gareth's threats to him. Ed is killed during an assault on Eden, killed in self-defense by Gwen. Gareth was arrested by the United Nations and placed in a cell for holding, thanks to Ed's letters to the UN asking for him to prosecuted by a higher court. His cell is next to Gwen's. The two discuss what they did to end up here, and they end up finding that they have common interests and enemies here. When the United Nations suddenly decides to stop sanctioning Eden's operations, one of their representatives, Emily Astrange, unlocks Gwen and Gareth's cells. The power soon goes out after they are freed. Gwen and Gareth meet up with a suspicious-looking Tom. When Gareth follows Tom, he discovers that Tom is dumping a body in the flooded alpha sector. Gareth meets up with Gwen, and the three of them come up with an idea to turn on the emergency power generator in the alpha sector. They must swim to it, however. Ash agrees to sanction the mission, supplying the trio with weapons. Gwen and Gareth separate from Tom as he prepares to dive, with Gareth feeling like Gwen is trying to babysit him; she reminds him of what he did to her in Valhalla, and replies with a snark "Sorry." While accompanying the two, Gareth ends up locking Gwen behind in another room on her own while he and Tom carry on into the next one. Gareth tries to kill Tom here, ranting on and on about his hatred for Tom and reoccurringly referencing him as a "poison" to the people he meets. But an infected gets the jump on Gareth, wrestling him underwater and making Gareth drop his harpoon. Tom swims under and shoots Gareth with his Gareth's own harpoon gun, spreading the blood everywhere and attracting the attention of more infected, who tear Gareth to pieces. Gwen manages to get into the room Gareth locked her out of. Someone from above tosses her a harpoon, Gareth's weapon. She grabs it and finishes off the infected that attack her. Gwen surfaces, assuming that her savior was Gareth, thanking him but questioning why he locked her out. Tom manages to frame Gareth for Rory's murder, the body that was in the garbage bags Tom dumped, but Gwen doesn't fall for it because she was with Gareth the entire time. Gwen, alongside a vengeful Kitty manage to serve justice for Gareth and clear his name posthumously. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Five unnamed citizens of Glenley *Dupree *Dupree's two friends *Libby *Mal (before reanimation) Quotes Trivia *Gareth was the sixth main character to die. *Gareth was written with the intention of being a homosexual character, but this was never explicitly stated in the text, so this is up for interpretation by the readers. *Gareth will be featured in UFSWhodunnit?, the only Eden Rising character to do so. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Antihero